Be Happy
by Mikaela-Nicole
Summary: Miley thinks about her ex-lover, who died a tragic death. Even a year later the emotions are still raw, and all she can think about is him being happy down in the deep blue sea. Rated T incase.


**This is definitely a lot shorter the Waiting, but this had more emotions and a little more more personal.**

**Disclaimer: Mikaela and I, Madison, own absolutely nothing.**

**Miley's Point of View**

I walked around the outside of the funeral parlor, trying not to think about anything related to him. The man I loved. I walked around the little koi pond, keeping my mind preoccupied with anything else, but the actual ashes. I knew exactly what he'd want done with them, but I didn't know if I could send him down there.

"Miley, do you want to say a few words?" Lilly asked, coming up from behind me. I shook my head. I would either breakdown or flip out. She kept her distance, sitting on the bench.

I guess I would do as he wished, even though it might hurt me. At the bottom of the ocean. He'd like it there; always wanting to be in the water, at the beach, breathing in the salty air. And, I would see him eventually. Until then, we would both have to be happy. I'll be happy here. And, he'll be happy in the ocean.

"Miles, are you setting him?" I heard Lilly softly ask. It was like she could read my mind. I could prefer if I could have his darkened ashes near me, or his body buried, but it was too late.

_I opened the Sunday paper, and the headline read: 'Set Caught on Fire.' I skimmed the article. The one set had caught on fire, the cause is still unknown. But, their were only three fatalities in the fire: up and coming star Genevieve Renaldo, three time Grammy winner Evelyn Winters, and Zombie star Jake Ryan. I couldn't finish reading the article. I just stared at the picture, my tears splashing on the paper._

_I went to see Jake, during his critical condition. They knew he wouldn't make it, but they figured I could be there for his last moments. It was then he stared, his wishes for being set in cement, and placed in an artificial reef. And, he made me promise that I would find someone else to love. I twisted the weeding band around my finger, as he flat lined. My tears hit the floor, as the various nurses escorted me from the room._

How could I be losing him forever? I loved him, and now he was gone. Here one morning, gone the next. But, I made him several promises. That: I would find someone else to love, in due time; I would set him in the ocean; I would never forget the moments we spent together.

I turned to Lilly, her eyes searching my face. I took two steps towards her, and noticed the tears glistening in her eyes. Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and I were best friends; inseparable. But, I was the one who completely feel head over heels for him; making me take this the hardest.

"Yes," I stated; the first word I said, since I read the article. I played with my wedding band. I planned on keeping it on, until I did find someone else for me. Until then, I would constantly think of him.

"He'd like that," Lilly said, smiling. I solemnly nodded my head. Lilly walked back inside, leaving me to my thoughts. Instead of wallowing in my self pity, I followed her. I walked right up to the urn, my eyes filling up with tears.

"I still miss you baby," I said, as a single tear rolled down my cheek. No one was around, giving me space and time with him.

"Why did I have to lose you?" I asked, as a few more cold tears ran down my cheeks. If he was here, he'd be the first one to kiss my forehead and wipe my tears away. But, never again would that happen.

--

"Oliver, she can't stay locked in there forever," I heard Lilly say, coming from the other side of my door. It was true. I locked myself in here, only because, I had this dream. It involved Jake, and he was talking to me about my future. So, I know this sounds silly, but I kept sleeping to keep him with me.

"True, but this is an emotional time for her. She needs her space to cope on her own," Oliver said, as I wanted to smile, but couldn't. Was he reading his mom's magazines again?

"Oliver, I told you to stop reading my magazines," Lilly scolded him. I snuggled further under my covers. I wanted to see more of Jake, so I tried to lull myself back into dreamland.

Instead, I spent the rest of my day reminiscing about all of our memories. Good and bad. From middle school, all the way up to the morning he left for work, and tragically passed away.

--

"This is it. Here he goes," The man working the crane said, as Jake's ashes and cement block were dropped into the water; joining the rest of the artificial reef. He just became like everything else I could never recover. Sitting at the bottom of the ocean.

"Remember all of the good times we had, and be happy," I told the block of cement, under the rocking waves of the ocean. I sat back in the chair, and focused on the horizon. Memories of the endless days spent at the beach, as well as, our beach wedding flowed back to me. I turned around, as the man started up the boat's motor.

Lilly was sitting at the end of the dock, waiting for me to get back, so she could take me to my dad's. I wasn't ready to go back to our house. There was no way I could possibly see the bed we slept in, or his clothes, and coffee mug, without collapsing to a sobbing heap on the floor.

--

It's been a year, and I made Jackson get a boat, and take me to see Jake. Well, we had no idea where he was, but I told him to take me out into the ocean. We're bobbing to the waves, and I leant over the edge.

I looked down in the depths of the endless ocean, and just listened to the crashing of the waves. Seagulls flew over head, cooing and crowing as they flew. The water rippled as my tears hit the surface.

"Be happy," I said, dropping flower petals into the water.

Was I crazy to still be missing him? It's been a year, and I haven't set foot in our house. I still dream about him, and recollect everything about all of our moments together. I often complain, to this day, that it's he had to go. On the up side, I've kept two of my promises; never to forget about him, and set him in the ocean.

**Wow. Emotional. Well, at least I think so. It had me tearing up. Mikaela can't wait to hear what you have to say about this piece. I'll leave you to your reviews. Peace Out, Cub Scout.**


End file.
